


but i have promises to keep

by welove1stickyboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 12fluffydaysofchristmas2018, Christmas, Fluff, MY GIRL'S IN THERE, but otherwise no beta, e n j o y, hey guys im the best taggerer EVER, i mean barely but, no beta except from evie bc i forgot to put a space in 'street lamps'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welove1stickyboi/pseuds/welove1stickyboi
Summary: and miles to go before i sleep,and miles to go before i sleep.christmas fluff event created by the beautiful Spiderboyneedsahug (ily evie)!! literally what it says on the tin. fluff + christmas = happy laddios i hope u enjoy





	but i have promises to keep

**Author's Note:**

> *rabbit voice*I'MLATEIMLATEIMLATEIMLATEIMLA

It was going to snow soon, Ned decided, hurrying along the pavement to the Parkers’ apartment. You could almost taste it in the air - sharp, metallic. He wondered if Peter’s spidey-sense alerted him to things like that. Like, _hey, there's gonna be 3 inches of snow tomorrow!_ Snow _could_ be a hazard, right? Ned mulled.

 

The clouds were staging a rebellion against the sky, roiling in great white piles, scudding and tumbling over each other as the day progressed, painting the scenery a dripping, misty grey. Street lamps were flicking on already, pale orange but swiftly glowing brighter in the looming evening. Travellers hastened to their destinations without thought for stopping and chatting, and Ned, among them, quickened his pace. He'd heard something on the news earlier about Spider-Man getting into a fight. Peter _should_ be okay, but _just_ in case -

 

He bounded the last few steps, and knocked on the apartment door. May answered, and let him in with a warm smile and a “he’s in his room” in place of greeting. Peter’s aunt was cool.

 

“Peter! Hey, you said I could come over?” Ned quizzed, opening the door slowly, so that the boy could slam it shut if he wanted to. He'd learned _that_ lesson the hard way.  “Dude? _D-_ ” The door opened fully, and Ned spotted a suspicious lump on the ceiling. “- _ude,_ ” he finished in a whisper, leaning down to drop his bags gently just inside the doorway. He stared up at Peter again. The huge red jumper was unmistakable, along with the fluffy brown hair flopping down. “Dude?” he tried again quietly. Peter didn't respond.

 

Growing worried, Ned walked over so he could squint up and see the other boy’s face.

 

Peter’s eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly, seemingly asleep.

 

“What the _fuck_ , m-” Ned, began, but then winced, lowering his voice. A smile crept onto his face. “What the fuck, man,” he whispered. A curl hung in front of Peter’s eye, and his hands twitched with the desperate urge to brush it away. Ned shoved his hands in his pockets instead.

 

“How…” the teen struggled to find words. “How are you comfortable right n- how are you _asleep_ right now,” he settled on questioning the unconscious hero in a murmur, unwilling to wake him. Unwilling to wake - to wake _Peter_ , face soft and relaxed, freckles flecked across the nose, blush blooming below them, dark lashes brushing his cheekbones. _Damn._

 

Peter stirred a moment, nose scrunching in some kind of discomfort. The boy on the ceiling seemed to shiver slightly. Ned scrambled back, excuses on the tip of his tongue, but they weren't needed. Peter made no other sign of waking, and the teen heaved a near-silent sigh of relief. Thank god.

 

But…

 

“You're cold?” he addressed Peter, gently swinging against gravity. Ned glanced around, and made for the nearest cupboard. There had to be blankets around here somewhere.

 

He grabbed the handle, pulled, and was swamped in the flood of soft felt that fell on top of him. Ned scrabbled at the fabric until it collapsed to the floor. “What the-?”

 

He glanced down. Of the pool of material that had fallen to his feet, one thing was common: the silver _Stark_ insignia sewn into it. “Peter, what the _hell_ ,” Ned breathed, looking from the mound of blankets to the sleeping boy. “Okay. Okay.” He swiped one from the pile, walked back, and was presented with another problem.

 

_Ah._

 

How, exactly, did you put a blanket on someone who was upside down?

 

 _Uh_ . Ned hung a blanket on Peter’s chin in a ‘ _welp, I tried’_ gesture, and began to turn to leave -

 

Peter’s eyes snapped open.

 

“AAH,” he shouted, flailing at Ned, two inches away from his face. Ned flinched back, and yelled in return automatically.

 

“AAAAH,” Ned yelped. The blanket from Peter’s chin dropped on his head. The world was suddenly very dark, and - and, _very_ soft. _What_ did Stark make these blankets from?

 

“ _What?_ ” Ned scarcely heard Peter exclaim through the fabric, and then he was dropping on top of him. They both fell to the floor, a mess of blankets and yelling and stray limbs.

 

There was quiet for a moment while they caught their breath. Ned flopped onto his back.

 

“... hi,” Peter said, muffled into his chest. He lifted his head, eyes still not quite awake, chin pressing into Ned’s skin. “When did you get, here, exactly?” His voice rose with every word, ending on a pink-cheeked squeak.

 

“About, uh, five-ten minutes ago?” Ned replied, equally flustered. He paused, staring at the wall. Grey fluff skittered down the white paper and various posters, dancing, alighting on the edges of their socks. Ned glanced up at the window. “Peter. _Peter_ . Dude, it's _snowing_.”

 

In an instant, they were both scrambling up to look out of the window. Peter’s eyes were bright with excitement, and Ned had to pull his own away. The first downy flakes were falling from the sky, melting fast on the sidewalk, but steadily making a grey mush on the tops of walls and dumpsters. They watched Mr. Delmar hurry by, cursing the weather. Peter glanced over to Ned, clearly holding in a laugh. The other boy caught his eye and they fell into a fit of giggles. Suddenly, Ned was struck by a thought.

 

“Dude, does your spidey-sense tell you when it's going to snow? Like, does it warn you, or-”

 

“Not really,” Peter responded easily, leaning on the window sill, holding up his head with one hand and gesturing with the other. He made a face. “If it's a huge storm, maybe, but not something like this.” He slid back down to the floor, and Ned followed.

 

“Why… were you on the cei-?” Ned began.

 

Peter held up a finger. “Don't ask.”

 

Ned’s mouth twitched. “But-” he protested.

 

“ _No_ ,” Peter commanded, pressing his palm against Ned’s mouth. “Shhhhhhhhh.” He paused.  “I am very cold, and you are very warm, and I feel that an agreement is in order.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Cuddles,” Peter said, deadpan. He reached to snag a few more blankets, dragging them over him and Ned. The other boy tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks. “Any objections, speak now.”

 

Ned held his breath.

 

Peter wriggled closer, eyes already slipping shut. “Good,” he mumbled, letting his head fall onto Ned’s shoulder.

 

Ned simply stared at the grey shadows of snow falling, grin wide on his face, barely daring to twitch. It took a “dude, relax” from Peter for Ned to slump down.

 

The room was quiet, and the atmosphere warm. Ned curled into it.

 

Good.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like u guys should know i wrote this in comic sans  
> >:3


End file.
